Home in her eyes
by shelbysue1992
Summary: She had left and never looked back. Maybe that was what the military was all about, however it broke her heart when she left. Emma never looked back, but maybe one night can change all that. #SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

She had made it.

She had made that life that every single person told her that she couldn't. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to calm down. The last three years had been somthing she had never wanted, however she had made it. That was enough to make her smile and realize maybe, just maybe, she had done somthing good out of the shity last few years of her life... and damn if she wasn't stonger for it.

She pulled into the vacent parking lot infront of the abdoned pier. This was the best part of the week, when she could just relax and take a breath. With the yellow bug parked she took the remaing steps and allowed the spray of the ocean to touch her face. She took the walk in peace as her mind flooded back to the woman who had completly destroyed her life a few years ago.

The camo still had a smell in her nose, the feel of the woman's calloused hands still had a way in bringing the woman to tears in misery. She could still smell the scent of the woman after her training and could still feel the love that she had in her heart for her. She had read all the books and all the articles in the world about dating a soldier, how your world was no longer your own but the goverment to do what they willed. Things had got hard and in Emma's mind, who would want a orphan? The desperate pleas for the woman not to leave still tasted sour on her lips. However, after the fight she had been given her orders and Emma never saw her again.

The sound of the waves crashing on the legs of the pier allowed her mind to keep wondering, then she heard a laugh she hadn't in years and snapped her neck around searching for somone she knew she would never see again. Did she even want to see her? That was a question for another day. Emma's eyes looked around and watched the final moments of the setting sun dance across the sky and she began her walk back to the bug. Maybe tonight was the night she would go out and find someone new, start something that was fresh.

Thats exctally what she would do. She tarted back to the car and made her way back to her tiny sea side apartment. She ran into the door and jumped into the shower where she washed every single worry and fear away with her vanilla body wash. She stepped out and placed her hair in hot rolls, needing every single drop of sexyness she could obtain. The dress she picked was enough push to pull her over the edge and make her look delishious... or at least she tought as much. With the heels in place and the makeup splayed across her features she took a cleansing breath and walked out the door, knowing something was special about tonight.

A hour and a half later she made her way into the club and began to scann the room. There where plenty of women here and plenty of potiential lovers, even if it was just for tonight. She went to the bar and got her drink and began to move and sway with the beat. She had danced and laugh and even grinded on a woman that she thought maybe would take her home. It wasn't long that the techno song and the flashing lights made her feel light headed and she knew maybe tonight wasn't the night to find "love" or what ever the people called it. She finished her drink and watched the people around her, looking as if the only worry in the world was if they had money for another drink. She allowed her mind to settle and began to walk out of the club, that was until she saw a figure leaning on her car.

She knew that stance, she knew those legs but... it couldnt be. Emma shaked her head and allowed her to stride increase, quickening the pace to her car. She kept her eyes down, not allowing body to make any more tricks on her mind today. However as she reached the car she ran right into the body she thought she would never feel against her again.

Green eyes locked unto brown and the breath physically left her lungs. Her body backed into the car behind her and her eyes widened at the realization that everything she had worked for the last few years just went down the drain. The woman walked forward with a smile set in place that could make a million men fall to their feet.

"Regina" Emma whispered into the air.

"Hi Em" she whispered in return


	2. Chapter 2: Running

AN: Hi guys! Please enjoy the next chapter and kow the ones to follow will in deed be longer. Anything you wat to see? Let me know and i may be able to add it to the story. Reviews are always welcome!

"Hi Em" Regina whispered into the night.

She was taken aback with a since of shock. What was happeneing right now? Emma should'nt have had those drinks and God knows she didn't need to remind herself that her past was physically standing in front of her. Emma looked over the body she hadn't seen in years. She was stunning and didnt look like she had aged at all. Emma raked her eyes over the body again and looked at her face. It seemed real. She outreached her hand and allow her fingertips to enjoy the feeling of the denim jacket that Regina was wearing.

"What are you doing here?" Emma stated. She couldnt hide the surprise that was etched across her face. She had hoped and prayed that this moment would happen again for her but not this long and not with the weight of the past on her sholders. She looked around trying to find an escape out of the situation, running had alaways been her best option.

"Thinking of running" Regina stated with a chuckle. Regina had had enough of the last few years. She had seen and done things that all soldiers are equipted to do, however it had left a mark on her once beautiful soul.

"Funny. Are you not the one who walked out?" Emma stated. She was so done with the arguing. " This. You. What ever you are doing needs to be done. Did you want to come back just to make sure you had left hell for me? Well you did and welcome back because the woman you left wasn't the bitch you are talking to now. So welcome back, Regina. I hope this was all you where waiting for." Emma sayed. She was left breathless after her little speach, however every word was dripped with the truth and it hurt her knowing that is exctally what she had been holding back the last year. Her body shook with anger and e eyes clouded with all he pain she had endured due to thee woman before her

Reginas eyes were wide with what she had just stated. This had to be a joke right? Regina walked forward, pinning her body inbetween the joining car and took a deep breath. She smelled the same, she looked just as beautiful and Regina reached out to hold a lock of hair in between her fingers. She took a deep breath and began to speak as slowly and clearly as she had to her soldiers. " Listen to me and listen as well as those drunken ears can right now. I left to go get air then got a call from my CO telling me to get to the base as quickly as possible. I wanted to reach out when i left but you had said you where done and who was i to tell you not to give up on me or us? If it means anything to you at all i have watched you all day trying to find the right words to say and honestly sorry is not goint to be the answer to our problems. This mindset that we can run or walk away is the problem. I missed you every single day and every fucking hour i was in that hell hole and the only thing that allowe dme to still belive i could even make t home was the idea of us waiting for me. Now get it in the mind of yours right now. I love you Emma Swan. This is not going to go away and neither am i so deal with it."

Her breath was gone from her lungs and it took everything not to kiss the lips that where inches away fromhers. How she longed for the taste of her tounge againt her mouth and how she wanted her pinned beneath her. She stepped back and looked at the woman against the other car. She looked as if she had been struck with lighting bolt and her mouth was making the face of a fish with out air.

" Say somthing" Regina whispered. She didnt want to give up on them. " EM ill fight ill do what ever it takes lets just be okay again"

Emma took a look around and let the tears solowy roll down her cheeks. This is what she had waited for since that night everything had stopped being okay. So why could she not tell the woman she loved that h wanted her back, that she had prayed for his moment. She could face this true right now, maybe in the morning with coffee and not so much run running through her veins.

"Regina. Let me think okay just... Can i see you tomorrow when my head is clear.?" he could not handle this truth right now. She couldnt allow this to happen on the night she wanted everything to change.

"No you can not. I'm taking you home. Now." She said. With that she took the other woman'shand and walked her to the car where they drove into the night, Not knowing what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3: Home Again

AN: I do hope you are enjoying this so far. Please review and let me know what you're thoughts on the story are. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are fully mine. Also, I own notthing from OUAT. Have a Merry Christams and enjoy the chapter!

"Can you drive a little slower" she replied with a scarastic tone.

Twenty minutes into the drive and she could tell that the silence would kill her. Street lights flew by and cars honked at the driving she was doing. However, in Regina's mind she had a mission, get Emma home safe .She looked over to her right and realized that this was her chance to get a few words. Reginas mind began to turn and she just wanted to say the words htat were on the tip of her tounge.

"Yea, Sorry"

She slowed the car down a few speeds below and began to cruise the roads. She loved this town, loved this view, especially the woman beside her. Her hair was cascaded around her shoulders and the light was shining just right. The ocean was ugly compared to the woman she had. It was pure beauty right before her eyes. Regina licked her lips, knowing she had so much to say and only so little left of the car ride to make her plea. Her heart beat began to pick up and her hands became clammy with anticipation.

"I missed you" she whispered into the air. She was not sure if she had really spoken them until Emma turned around and made eyes contact. Her green eyes turned red and misty at the confession, something she had wanted to hear for the last years. Her eyes locked into brown and whispered the confession that she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear herself.

"I still love you" she stated with a shattered expression. "Do you know what that has done to me, this love thing? Knowing that I let us happen and that we broke and I could not fix it? I have wanted you to be mine and I to be yours since the first moment I laid eyes on you. But no, I had to mess things up again and I shattered every single chance we could have had at a damn happy ending. I love you, however, where has that gotten us, Regina? A broken heart? A killed sprit and a half ass mended soul? My body has physically ached for you since you walked out. My heart no longer beat the same when you left." Emma began to cry more then she had anticipated and her words came out shaken. " But damn it Regina I love you and I know I always will, even if you walk again, I can not get over this." She said moving her hands between the both of them. "Then when my life is getting a little stable you waltz right back in, like we can have a restart at this shit."

Regina's eyes where straight ahead at the confession but little did Emma know she had pulled into the driveway of her home and was parked. Regina undid her seatbelt and turned her body fully over to Emma. Her hands reached up and cupped the blondes cheeks and brushed every tear and fear away. She breathed in deep searching for the right words to make everything okay again. This was her last chance and she refused to blow it.

'I love you too" She quickly got out of the car and made her way over to the other side and opened the door, pulling her out. As soon as Emma had gained her bearing she was enveloped in Regina's body. The woman held on for dear life and Emma finally melted into the embrace, holding on just as tight. Regina leaned back and Emma looked the woman in the eyes.

"I won't leave again, ever if you will have me that long. Please give us another chance. My life has been hell since I fucked up and I want us, our life together. Please, just have a little faith and we can be okay again. You are the best thing that has ever walked into my life and I was a fool to let that go"

"Don't leave" she pleaded. She intertwined their hands and made her way to the front door pulling Regina inside with her. As soon as it was dead bolted Regina spun around and leaned Emma into the nearing wall, her lips a mere inch away.

"I promise. Never"

They both breathed in the promise forever.

Emma captured her lips between her own and savored the taste of her love. She tasted and felt like home. Her hands found their way behind the woman's neck and pushed them closer, body fully against body. Regina moved to get them stable against the wall. They fought for dominance, Regina giving in and letting Emma take control of the kiss. Emma's tongue slipped across her bottom lip and she allowed entrance, needing every taste and touch she could receive from the other woman. Regina reached down and began to kneed her ass, moaning at the uncontrolled thrust that she was given. Emma backed up and took a few steps back looking at Regina like she was a ghost.

"You are beautiful" Regina whispered. Emma reached her hand out and lead them upstairs, needing to know that this was no longer a dream, but was her reality again.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Year

AN: Happy 2015 guys! I hope everyone had a great night and that the beginning of this new year is great for you. Please enjoy the update and I apologize for the long wait. As always review please, because i needs ya love!

The sun shone through the windows into the dark room. Limbs where tangled together in a mess of joined warmth that you could not tell where one ended and the other began. The only noise in the room was one of steady breathing from both women who had spent the night recreating all that was lost. Love was found, however their clothes might be a struggle once both got up for the day. Was this what their happy ending was? Finding the source of self inside one another was something all to familiar to them, just like their conjoined breathing.

Emma began to stir. Her body popping and stretching at the weight that was above her. She opened her eyes and quickly her mind filled with the memory's of the night before. She smiled into the morning hour as if that was her saving grace. She leaned her head over and and began to really memorize the beauty that was before her. The face that always looked so worried and downcast with the weight of her life looked peacefully, something that Emma hoped to see every day. Her body moved evenly with the breath she took in. Her shoulders still strong as ever and her neck slender with marks showing form the night. Emma leaned in and gently took her lips to Regina's, relinquishing the thought of what this could hold. When Regina's eyes began to wrinkle in her sleep, Emma stoked her arms across her back to wake her up gently. Regina opened one eyes watching the blonde smile wit her antics. Regina leaned in and captured her perfect lips into her and woke up with the take of Emma on her lips.

Leaning forward she let their limbs come closer, skin against skin. Regina rolled her body on top of Emma's and leaned her forehead down and making eyes contact.

"Good Morning" her raspy voice whispered into the room. She leaned in again and started allowing her hands to travel the ribs of her Emma.

"Good Morin to you too, dear"

Emma leaned up and captured her lips once again, letting her body settle over the blondes and feeling the wetness that was pooling around Emma. She giggled into the kiss wanting to savor every taste she could get before the day started.

"Someone is eager this morning." She moaned whiled her hands dipped around Emma's core. She twirled her fingers, remembering every small moan that escaped her mouth.

"I just needed to make sure last night was not a dream. This is how we will start our new year, together, right?" She whispered. Regina bent down and kissed along her neck, her fingers still teasing at her entrance.

"I'll prove it to you."

Regina removed her hand and lowered her body over Emma's. Nipples brushing together in a fit of skin on skin lead the women to become more energetic. Her lips attached to the woman's.

"Ten…" The raspy voice of your love was something that was slowly driving you insane.

"Nine…" You go to grab her hand and pin it above her head to hold true to the faith that you are never letting her go.

"Eight.." You look straight into her eyes to show her how much you love her, and the brown color that hits you back makes your breath falter a little bit.

"Seven" You allow your fingers to memorize ever singe line and scare that mare her body

"Six" Your arms snake around a very amused wife as she finishes the countdown in a sing song voice.

"Five" You love this Woman.

"Four" She is every thing you have ever wanted.

"Three" You begin to pull back so you can finish the countdown together because at this point it has turned into a game.

"Two" The excitement that starts to fill the room is almost to a breaking point.

"One" You both whisper into the silence of the room.

The force behind the kiss you give her is something that feels earth shattering. You feel the moan that tries to escape her throat but you capture it with another kiss. You hands begin to wonder down the softness of her skin that is above you. You're silently hoping your savior can move things along but you can tell this is something she plans on dragging out as long as possible. You feel her hands go over your skin and thank God when she starts to lower them to your is playing with the hem of your shirt, and her fingers are dancing across the lace covering your ass when her name escapes your moth like a plea to the heavens.

* * *

><p>The moans that escape her mouth are driving me insane. However, this morning, you are going to worship her like the Queen she is.<p>

"Emma… Please" She says above me in a whisper.

I can feel the wetness that's seeping through her on my thigh

* * *

><p>"Again" you hear her say under you. Right now you currently have a very naked and a very turned on Emma under you and she wants nothing more than you on her. You're kissing her neck, chest, stomach and hips like they are as sweet as sugar and to you, they really are. Her hips begin to buck into you and you can't stop the moan that escapes your mouth and you see the smile that plays across her face You place your leg over one of hers and the other under, if she wants this, she is going to have to show it.

You slowly start lowering your body on hers again and you come eye to eye with the woman you love more than anything.

"Tell me what you want, Emma" You again start kissing her neck and your hands go to grasp her ass as you barley grind into her. The whimpering your hearing is slowly driving you insane.

"Regina please." You hear her pleas and it makes you giggle because now, she can't speak proper English. You lift her ass a little and start grinding into her with every ounce of strength you has. The moans and hisses you hear from her are only driving you closer to her. The head board is hitting the wall at an alarming rate and you can feel nails digging into your back and your loves breath in the cook of your neck. It feels like she is holding on for dear life, and you love every minute of it. You shake your hand down and find a wet core waiting for your fingers to devour. You place two fingers at the entrance and push in, curling them and hearing the breathy moan that escapes her, you know you're doing it right. You start slowly, decreasing your grinding so it can match the rhythm you have set place by your fingers, but quickly you need more and so does she. The pace that you left begins again and the sound of each others names and the headboard on the wall is the only thing worth hearing at the moment.

* * *

><p>Between the friction of her fingers and her core on yours you know your close; the blonde under you is watching you like hawk and you know she is close to. You lift your head up and start sucking the pulse point of your savior and you feel her come undone under you, only seconds before you feel her fingers curl inside you and her core on top of yours hitting all the right spots… and your undone with her.<p>

"Fuucckkk Baby Please don't stop"

"ummmpphhh Emma"

Your lips both crash together as wave after wave hits you. Moans and names being swallowed in each kiss. Emma lets you ride out your last wave then you feel the fingers leave and you shiver at the lack of contact. Emma wraps you up in her arms and kisses your lips then kisses your belly.

"Happy New Year Regina" You hear her say lazy beside you. Her hands have wrapped around you and she has you as close as she can. She wants to feel you tonight, against her in every way possible.

"I love you Emma" You say slowly as you place your head on her chest. You feel your heart tug as you feel her lips on your forehead. This is what you have craved since you knew what true love was. Since you knew Emma was your future, and this is what you have now. "I love you too, baby" Emma says sleepily.


End file.
